First Christmas
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: It's my story of Shinobu's first Christmas at the Inn. Two-shot. warning! Yuri within! Motoko x Shinobu. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**First Christmas**

By: Twisteddarkness225

I thought this up one day when I was bored. R&R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina and make no profit from this story.

The story of Shinobu's first Christmas living at the Hinata Inn. Motoko x Shinobu. Motoko may be a little OOC.

11:57 PM Christmas Eve. Motoko awoke in the dark of the night. She rubbed her eyes groggily and wondered why she had woken up from such a peaceful slumber. She found the reason when a low growl came from her stomach. Motoko silently cursed herself. It wasn't the first time she had woken up with the craving for a midnight snack.

Getting out of bed, Motoko quickly and carefully made her way down to the kitchen. On the way she stopped in the living room and looked at the Christmas tree. She loved the way the lights shined in the dark room, reflecting off of the ornaments on the tree. There was something oddly calming and enchanting about it.

Motoko's attention was diverted from the tree when she heard a noise. It sounded like was someone was crying. Who else would be up at this hour of the night? Motoko inched closer to the source of the noise. There sitting on the floor, and sobbing quietly was the youngest member of the Inn turned all girls dormitory, Shinobu Maehara.

Shinobu had only moved in a couple of months ago. She was always quiet and shy. She hardly interacted with the other girls at all. Motoko had found herself attracted to Shinobu. Motoko couldn't quite understand why, but she knew she had a crush on the younger girl. And right now she felt a weight in her heart as she saw the young beauty weeping on Christmas Eve.

Motoko approached Shinobu and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Shinobu looked up at the older girl and wiped the tears from her eyes. Motoko looked down at her with concern in her eyes.

"Shinobu, are you feeling ok?"

Shinobu sniffled a little and shook her head.

"You want to talk about it sweetie?"

Shinobu nodded. Motoko helped her to her feet, sat on the couch, and pulled Shinobu into her lap. Shinobu felt a little awkward, but at the same time comfortable.

"So what's wrong?"

"I…I miss my parents. It's the first Christmas I haven't been with them."

Motoko understood how Shinobu felt. It was pretty much how she had felt on her first Christmas without her family. But Shinobu is younger than she was then and therefore it must have been harder for her to be away from her parents at that age. Motoko wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl in a gentle hug.

Shinobu blushed at the sudden gesture from the normally stoic swordswoman. However she found comfort in it. Motoko spoke in a gentle, understanding tone.

"I know how you feel right now. It was hard for me living on my own at first too. I'm sure the other girls felt the same at first as well. But you'll adjust to it as time goes on we all did."

Shinobu looked up at the older girl, "Really?"

Motoko smiled and nodded, "Yes, really. And remember just because you aren't with your parents anymore doesn't mean that you're alone. You have me and the other girls. We're here for you Shinobu. I'm here for you. I always will be."

"M-Motoko, what are you trying to say?"

Motoko swallowed the lump in her throat. "I…I care for you Shinobu. I found myself attracted to you ever since you moved in. I…I love you."

Before Shinobu could react, Motoko pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Almost as if acting on instinct, Shinobu returned the kiss. She pressed herself closer to Motoko, enjoying the warmth emanating from the older girl's body. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. Motoko pulled away, a light blush on her cheeks.

Shinobu was confused. She didn't think she liked girls. But when Motoko had kissed her, she found herself enjoying it. However she wasn't sure if it meant she liked girls. Wanting to find out, she brought her lips to Motoko's again.

Motoko made no move to resist. She returned the kiss gently, allowing Shinobu to have complete control. Motoko's lips felt soft and smooth, something Shinobu noted with a blush. Shinobu pulled away. It was official; she now knew she liked girls, or at least Motoko.

Motoko lovingly brushed the palm of her hand against Shinobu's cheek. She let out a giggle as Shinobu nuzzled her cheek against her hand in response. She could be so cute.

"Motoko?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean that? When you said you loved me?"

Motoko nodded, "I meant it with all my heart."

"I … I think I might love you too. I've always loved to watch you while you did your training. A-And I kind of looked at you one time when we were bathing together. I always thought you were pretty."

Motoko looked quizzically at the younger girl, "You snuck peeks at me while I was bathing?"

"I'm sorry! I know it was wrong! I just…"

Motoko pressed a finger to Shinobu's lips, hushing her. She reached up and brushed a stray hair out of Shinobu's face.

"It's ok. You were just curious, you naughty girl. I'm actually flattered that you would do that. Besides, I've taken more than my fare share of peeks at you in the bath."

Shinobu's face lit up like the Christmas tree. Motoko giggled at the reaction, she leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. Motoko excused herself, got up and made her way to the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a bowl of ice cream. She sat back down and pulled the younger girl into her lap once again.

Shinobu looked at the contents of the bowl, "Is that cookie dough?"

Motoko nodded, "I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and need to eat a little something to help me fall back to sleep." Motoko scooped up a spoonful, "Want some?"

Shinobu opened her mouth and Motoko fed her. She then ate a spoonful. She alternated between feeding Shinobu and herself spoonfuls of the dessert until there was none left. She set the bowl aside and got up from the couch one more and retrieved a blanket from a nearby closet. She returned and laid down on the couch, gesturing for the younger girl to join her. Shinobu snuggled up next to the swordswoman and sighed in content. Motoko covered herself and Shinobu in the blanket, the latter resting her head on the older girl's chest. The two girls relaxed and fell asleep in the warm glow of the lights from the Christmas tree.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was originally intended to be a one-shot. However after receiving a review that requested a continuation I decided to write a second part. So here it is the epilogue.

Dedicated to Doctor-T, who made the request.

7: 03 AM Christmas day. Kitsune's fluttered open. She yawned and turned over to look at her alarm clock. Seeing the time she opted to try to get another hour or two of sleep. It was Christmas, she had the day off.

Her eyes snapped open. Today was _Christmas_. No longer feeling tired she flung her blanket off herself and got up. Kitsune loved this time of year. It was the perfect excuse to have a party. And she always got up early to set things up so she could spend the rest of the day having fun. Who can blame her? It is Christmas after all.

First things first she had to get ready for the day. Rushing to her closet she knew exactly what to wear. It was a Mrs. Clause outfit consisting of a red skirt and a short sleeve coat, both with white trimming, black stockings and of course a Santa hat. She quickly changed into her outfit, stopping to fix her bed head before she put on the hat.

Now dressed for the day she went downstairs to get things ready for the party. Obviously the decorations were already up, but she had to get the snacks and drinks out and set them on the table in the living room. Plus there was the issue of cooking dinner, but that could wait a while.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and made a beeline for the kitchen, passing through the living room on the way. She stopped for a second to check if the Christmas tree needed water and was greeted by the sight of two sleeping forms on the couch. It was Motoko and Shinobu.

She crept in for a closer look, not wanting to wake them. The two were lying on the couch in each others arms, snuggling. Kitsune couldn't let this opportunity pass. She snuck back upstairs to her room and got her digital camera. She quietly went back downstairs and found the pair still sound asleep.

Wasting no time she quickly took a picture of them. She couldn't wait for them to wake up so she could tease them about this. But then again, why wait? Kitsune was about to wake the two girls up when all of the sudden she was tackled by none other than Kaolla Su who was still in her pajamas.

"Hiyas Kitsune! Merry Christmas!"

Kitsune nearly lost her balance as the foreign girl latched herself onto Kitsune's back. On the couch Motoko and Shinobu stirred, having been woken up by Su. Noticing them Su got off of Kitsune and jumped onto the couch, as well as the two that were lying on it.

"Hiyas Motoko! Hiyas Shinobu! Merry Christmas!"

Motoko was slightly irritated at having Su jump on her, especially when she had only just woken up. Where did the girl get all of that energy this early in the morning? She decided to let it slide since it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Su, now could you please get off of us?"

"Okies!"

Su got off of them, allowing them to sit up. Shinobu, who had been lying on top of Motoko, had taken the brunt of the attack and was a little sore. As she sat up she rubbed her back where Su had landed. Motoko noticed this and sat up. She wrapped an arm around Shinobu and used her other hand to rub the younger girl's back.

Shinobu cooed at the soothing feel of Motoko gently rubbing the sore spot on her back. She relaxed and allowed herself to rest in Motoko's arms, both girls completely forgetting that they had an audience.

Kitsune smirked at the two as she watched. It was obvious to her that Motoko and Shinobu had something going on between them. This would explain why they were cuddling on the couch when she found them that morning.

"So, what exactly were the two of you doing last night?"

Their reaction wasn't what Kitsune expected. She thought that they would both blush and stutter out excuses. But Shinobu didn't seem to hear her, she was too absorbed in the attention Motoko was giving her and had actually drifted back to sleep. Motoko however did hear her, she calmly looked up and answered her.

"I woke up last night and found her down here upset. We talked, had a snack and fell asleep."

Kitsune blinked, "Oh. So why was she upset?"

Before Motoko could answer, Naru and Haruka entered the living room, both still wearing their night clothes.

"Why was who upset?"

Seeing them enter, Su bounded over to them. "Hiyas Naru! Hiyas Haruka! Merry Christmas!"

The energetic girl grabbed them both in a hug. Haruka let out a sigh at having to deal with Su being so cheerful first thing in the morning. Naru however didn't seem to mind as much.

"Merry Christmas to you too Su." Naru returned her attention to the others, "So what's this about someone being upset?"

"I found Motoko and Shinobu lying together on the couch. I asked them about it and Motoko said she found Shinobu down here last night upset."

"So why was she upset?"

"That's just it I don't know. That's why I asked Motoko."

Both girls turned to Motoko for an answer to the question. Motoko had finished rubbing Shinobu's back and was now gently stroking her hair. She looked up at the two older girls.

"She was upset because she misses her parents. It's her first time spending Christmas without them."

Naru walked to them, "I see. It must be hard for her to be away from them at this time of year. Especially since she's still so young."

Kitsune nodded, "Yeah that makes sense. Can't blame her for being upset about it. I would've been too if I was in her place."

Haruka took a drag on her cigarette, "Well we can talk to her about it later, just let her sleep for now. I'll start making breakfast."

Haruka left or the kitchen. Naru followed offering to help. Su sat by the tree and started to go through the presents, looking for the ones that were hers. Shinobu let out a small yawn and snuggled closer to Motoko, still asleep. Kitsune couldn't help but smile at the young girl's cute behavior.

"She looks so happy right now, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was smitten with you Motoko."

Motoko blushed; she looked away. Kitsune noticed how she reacted and smirked mischievously.

"Or maybe I should say that you're smitten with Shinobu."

Motoko's blush grew, "So what if I am?"

Kitsune reached up and pinched Motoko's cheek, "Aw. Wittle Motoko-chan has a crush."

Motoko pushed her hand away, "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I do. And she just so happens to return my feelings."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"She told me herself last night."

Kitsune's grin widened "And I bet you gave her a big kiss too. Am I right?"

Motoko was beginning to get irritated with all of Kitsune's prying questions. "That's none of your business."

Shinobu was roused from her light slumber by the banter between the other two girls. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Motoko gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, ignoring the smug grin on Kitsune's face.

"Merry Christmas Shinobu, sorry if we woke you up."

Shinobu shook her head, "You didn't. And Merry Christmas to you too."

Now fully awake Shinobu got off the couch and stretched. Upon learning that Haruka and Naru were making breakfast she went off to see if she could do anything to help. Kitsune tried to get Motoko to tell her more about what went on between her and Shinobu the previous night but Motoko told her there was nothing more to tell.

Breakfast was ready soon and they all sat down to eat. Afterwards they exchanged gifts and got things ready for the party. They all spent the rest of the day listening to music and having fun. At one point Kitsune snuck up behind Shinobu and Motoko with the mistletoe, holding it over their heads.

"Come love birds, you gotta kiss. It's tradition."

The two complied, kissing each other on the lips. While they were kissing Kitsune took out her camera and snapped a picture. Motoko tried to take the camera away but Kitsune dodged.

"Kitsune, give that to me right now!"

Kitsune just smirked, "Don't worry, you'll get a copy. In fact I'll give you a copy of the other picture too if you want."

"What other picture?"

Kitsune showed her the picture she had taken earlier of Shinobu and Motoko cuddling on the couch. The next several minutes consisted of Motoko chasing Kitsune around the room trying to take the camera from her.

Eventually she gave up and the party continued. The day soon came to an end, much to everyone's disappointment. They all said their good nights and went off to bed.

At about midnight Motoko woke up, her stomach growling. She went downstairs to get something to appease her craving. On her way to the kitchen she saw Shinobu sitting by the tree.

"Shinobu. Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I wasn't really tired after all the fun I had today."

"I see. Well how about you join me for a bowl of ice cream and then we can just lay down and keep each other company until we fall asleep?"

Shinobu got up and took Motoko's hand in hers. "I'd like that."

They went off for their snack and then went to bed. For Shinobu, this had been the best Christmas ever.

End. For real this time.

Man that was not my best work. I hope you guys like it better than I do. Happy Holidays.


End file.
